


Lilac touches

by sin_monee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_monee/pseuds/sin_monee
Summary: Who knew as Andre arrived at his doorstep that he was going to be greeted with sweet kisses and orgasms.





	Lilac touches

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interracial yaoi fic I wrote and its my first time . Pretty please be kind, don't worry Iam trying to improve (*´♡`*). These are my oc characters and I will write more about them along with other characters. Anyway enjoy!

As soon as he unlocked his apartment door, he was met with an lovely sight. It was almost as if he fell in love all over again. 

It normally wasnt his partyanimal bestfriend, Sven passed out drunk with other people or Kevin watching a basketball game with tons of snacks cluttering the floor, but it was his pretty boyfriend, Joon. 

Joon standing in front of him sucking on a red strawberry lollipop making his pretty lips appear glossy and a bright coral shade. It didn't help that Joon was wearing a sheer white long seleve crop top that made his pink perky nipples stand out ,which showed a peek of his slender waist. Those oh so sinful booty shorts that hugged tightly on his big ass along with his thick smooth creamy thighs and tiny hips. His raven short hair fallen against the side of his beautiful face as Joon looked up at him with his narrow dark brown eyes. 

The tall African-American 20 year old 's mind drew blank and couldn't take his wandering eyes off of the Korean man. A wet popping sound drew Andre's attention away and a soft melodious deep voice followed after. 

"Welcome home, Andre.'' Joon greeted, as he stood on his tippy toes sliding his arms around his neck and pressed a sweet kiss upon Andre's lips. Andre could taste the sugary sweetness of the lolipop as he slipped his tongue into Joon's mouth and sucked his lower bottom lip. Andre's heart flutter as he was swooned from the passionate kiss. He wrapped one arm around Joon's waist and pressed himself against Joon's small frame. Andre loves Joon's beautiful curves, he considered himself as a lucky man everytime he laid eyes on him. Joon could feel the heat between their legs as their aching cocks rubbed slightly together. Ending their kiss with a wet smack, Joon pushed Andre on the couch climbing towards his lap. 

"Wha?, oooh shit.'' Andre was quite taken back, but he threw his head back letting out a soft moan as Joon slided his warm tongue against his hard cock in his jeans. 

"Joon baby please stop teasing me, ahh.'' Andre panted biting his soft lower lip. Joon ignored Andre and continued to give him small kitten licks towards the tip. Andre's fingers gripped the cushion of the couch, then suddenly he raised his right hand in the air.

Smack!

Joon yelped and then moaned like a little kitty feeling the hot burning sensation upon his ass. Andre smirked hearing the lovely noises and watching his boyfriend's huge ass cheeks jiggle. 

Andre straighten up looking Joon squarely in his eyes,'' You've been a bad kitty, ignoring me and almost making me cum with that slutty mouth of yours.'' He hissed through his gritted teeth, he had enough of Joon's teasing. 

"But I- eep!'' Joon squeaked. 

Andre growled slapping Joon's ass one more time to let him know who's in control. "Turn around and lift that pretty ass up for me.'' He demanded as he stood up. 

Joon loved how authoritative Andre was and so did his hard cock that was leaking in his tight shorts. Slowly slidling his shorts off he got on all fours on the couch and presented his ass towards him. 

"God look at that ass.'' Andre smiled, admiring the beauty displayed in front of him. He bended down and took a clear bottle out of his pocket squirting scented lube all over Joon's pretty booty. Andre can feel the pent up tension in his pants getting tighter as his large warm hands massaged and gripped Joon's ass. 

"So soft and juicy enough to eat.'' Andre teased spreading the two creamy globes apart looking at the soft pink hole. Joon could feel him staring at it causing all the blood from his groin rushing up to his face, a hot pink blush spreaded across his cheeks. 

 

"So hot.'' Andre whispered before he leaned foward to lick around the rim earning a soft mewl from Joon. 

Andre pressed his tongue in slowly which caused Joon to push back against it whimpering loudly. Joon grinded against his face as Andre greedly lapped and sucked on his hole. Andre added his two fingers inside stretching his boyfriend's tight hole out making him moan louder. 

"Please.. f-fuck me.'' Joon panted. Fuck he wanted him so bad. To fill him up with that huge cock of his. Roughly pounding him endlessly into the couch making him scream all night. 

"Dont worry sweetheart I will.'' Andre said with a grin pulling away as he stood up. 

Hearing a belt buckle clinked and clothes rustling Joon peered over his shoulder and almost came at the mere sight. Andre stood tall and naked with his broad strong arms. Huge biceps and abs along with the huge thick beast that layed between his boyfriend's powerful muscular thighs. He licked his lips staring with anticipation as Andre poured lube on his long hard cock giving it nice hard strokes. 

"You like what you see baby?'' Andre snickered as he watched Joon's lustful eyes staring at his huge cock. He began towering over Joon grabbing onto his tiny hips but instead of pounding and slamming his huge cock into his ass. He slapped his cock on his hole with hot, wet thwacks. ''Such a wet little slut, I wanna hear you beg for it. Beg for my big dick to spilt your pretty girly ass open.'' 

This was nothing but torture. It was pure pleasureful torture just having his boyfriend's huge cock rubbing his hole over and over again. Hearing those naughty words slip from Andre's lips just drove Joon crazy. He definitely wanted no needed Andre to fuck him on this couch. 

"Please Andre I want your big dick to spilt my ass open." Joon pouted. ''Babe please fuck me.'' 

"Since you asked so nicely kitten, I'll give you your reward. " Andre whispered as he bit on the shell of Joon's ear. He spreaded open Joon's ass and thrusted his hips forward into him earning a loud moan from Joon. Joon's eyes rolled back as he braced himself on the couch. Andre gripped onto Joon's hips as he watched his dick disappear pass the ring of the muscle inch by inch. 

Joon felt like he was being teared apart and stretched out at the same time. The mixture of pain and pleasure clouded his thoughts as his boyfriend went balls deep inside him. Joon gasped and moaned at the feeling of being so full. Andre groaned as his big dick was submerged into the tight heat. Just to tease Joon, he pulled back out and roughly re- entered inside him. Andre gripped Joon's arms placing them behind his back as he began to rapidly pounded Joon into the couch. 

" Oh God, F-Fuckkk.'' Joon pathetically mewled as he was being destroyed by Andre's big dick. With his arms being bounded together he felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do but let Andre fuck his tight ass. Joon's cock stood at full attention leaking with precome. 

" I love your phat ass baby shittt. What a good kitty you are taking all of me. " Andre swore as he continued to fuck Joon harder. A grin spread across his face watching Joon's big ass bounce back against him. " You like my huge dick in your pretty ass? Hm? You do, dont cha?'' 

"Yes I do please, pleaseplease. Dont stop!'' Joon whimpered. It was such a turn on hearing his ass clap each time as his body jolt forward with each thrust. He was a naughty kitty like his boyfriend said, he enjoyed having a huge cock ruin him. He enjoyed as much as Andre wrapped his fingers taking a hold onto his throat and giving a nice squeeze. He squeaked highly when Andre spanked his ass a few times. The rough powerful thrusts, the heavy spanking, the delicious moans spilling from his lips along with the grip around his throat just made his body feel like it was on fire. It was pure ecstasy. He was going to explode at any minute.

" You're gonna cum for me, my pretty kitty.Then you're going to let me cum in your ass and all over your pretty face, understood?'' Andre told Joon who could barely keep his eyes open.Without a minute passing Joon let out a cry and was spilling all over the couch. His head was spinning and his breathing turned into sharp gasps. Andre loosed his grip on Joon's arms and relased his hot sticky load inside him coating his passage. When he pulled out from the tight hole, so much cum was oozing out of the newly gaped hole. 

"Oh baby your hole look soo pretty like this, you are definitely gonna be limping for a few weeks cause of me.'' Andre praised being mesmerized by the mess he made of his boyfriend and smirked watching Joon's legs gave out as he fell to his knees infront of him. When Andre pumped his horsecock hard and fast, Joon faced him sticking his tongue out and batting his long pretty eyelashes at him.

" No holding back, give me all of your cum like you promised, 사랑해요.'' Joon said with sultry winking right at him. With a loud grunt Andre coated Joon's face even a few strings covered his eyelashes as well. 

" You look so gorgeous like this, covered in my cum and I love you too kitten.'' Andre said in a deep yet sweet voice as he kissed his lover's forehead.

✧‧˚♡‧˚✧

After Joon cleaned up his face, both of them decided to relax in a hot bubble bath that had a scent of lavender mixed with vanilla. A few scented candles were lit in the bathroom illuminating a warm glow around them as they cuddled one another. Joon was straddled in the dark skinned man's lap cupping his handsome face and moved in slowly until their lips were slightly brushing eachother. 

" I'am hungry honey.'' Joon whispered and Andre took a moment. 

Andre's deep laughter filled the room along with Joon who busted into a fit of giggles. 

"Shit me too.'' Andre admitted running his hand through his wave haircut. " I just didnt want to ruin the mood for you kitten.'' 

"Its ok babe'' Joon said sweetly. " Leftover pizza and cheese bread sounds good? "

"Fuck yes." Andre agreed nodding his head.

They both rose out of the tub holding hands and giggling towards the kitchen to fix themselves a meal.


End file.
